The Actual Kiss
by obsidianlight
Summary: Inspired by the chapter 'Natsu and Asuka' and tumblr pics ) A little one-shot on how the story 'continued' from where the special chapter ended -NALU-


**A/N: This story is based on the latest Fairy Tail special chapter (Natsu and Asuka). This chapter was so cute and after looking at tons of Nalu tumblr pics, watching the anime (the new op and ed!)...So much Nalu over the past couple of weeks that I had to make this one-shot~ ^^**

**Tbh, I wish they would kiss if only Happy hadn't been there at the time. Mashima, it's about time to make them kiss, lol!**

**This is my first FT one-shot, **also the first that I've written something like this...**now I know how Lucy felt in that chapter...**

**Hope you'll enjoy! =)**

_Italics - thoughts_

* * *

A warm spring breeze blew across the streets of Magnolia, chasing away the cold left behind by the winter freeze, earning relived sighs from some of the citizens who happen to be out at the time. It was shortly after dusk and the city was beginning to light up as the last of the sun rays disappeared behind the mountains. To say the least, Magnolia was a city which was also beautiful at night as it was in the day. Light lacrimas automatically lit up as soon as it got dark brightening the streets until the sun comes back the following day. To any traveller passing by Magnolia, it would have looked like any humble city with shophouses as well as apartment buildings. In short, Magnolia was the sort of peaceful city to settle down in...Unless he or she decided to travel further in, that is. At the very heart of the city stood a rather tall and impressive building, its shape was similar to that of a castle often depicted in children's tales and the decors and flags merely made it seem more so. Ironically, name of the 'castle' was Fairy Tail.

However, Fairy Tail was no castle, in fact it is a mage guild and its atmosphere is quite the opposite to that one would expect of a castle. For example, one passing by could simply hear fights and cheers ongoing inside, occasionally, explosions leading to some damage within the building, if they are lucky enough. The citizens would have just shrugged it off since it happened on a daily basis while newcomers might be a little freaked out by it. Fairy tail was the acclaimed guild that recently won the Grand Magic Games. The guild is well-known for the destruction they cause, whether intentional or not as well as their uncanny ability to lend a helping hand to those who needed it.

Walking out from the guild was one of the most well-known mages, Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial spirit mage. As she exited from the gates, Lucy breathed in the air and sighed happily, it was going to be a warm night tonight. Taking her usual route home, Lucy balanced herself over the ledge which separated the river from the street.

"Be careful not to fall in!" the boatmen would often shout to Lucy, who would simply wave back, occasionally replying.

"So many things happened today..." she sang to herself. Yup, indeed many things happened...like how she and Natsu needed to look after Asuka while her parents are on a mission, Asuka giving orders to Natsu, the 'almost-kiss' that ended up being Happy and Natsu kissing...leading to the guild teasing the two thereafter...

The celestial spirit mage feel her face growing hot as she remembered how Asuka had almost made Natsu kiss her. _'Kids today are pretty scary indeed...'_ Lucy thought, she didn't even remember being this bold when she was her age. Being lost in thought over this, Lucy almost slipped from ledge. Panicking slightly, she waved her arms around so as to regain her balance which worked. Heaving a sigh of relief, the mage continued her journey back home.

"I'm home." Lucy called out as she entered her apartment. It was more of a habit than anything, although she lived alone, Lucy preferred to announce her presence so as to feel a little less lonely but then again, her calling out could alert her uninvited guests or more specifically, Natsu and Happy.

"Huh, I guess Natsu and Happy aren't here tonight...maybe it's because of that kiss..." Lucy mused as silence greeted her back, "at least I can have a peaceful night to write my novel! " She started humming as she prepared her things. This was one of the rare nights for Natsu and Happy visited her almost every night and it was impossible for her to focus on her novel, let alone write a single paragraph. Lucy wasn't about to let this chance slip by, she had already promised Levy a new chapter weeks ago and the deadline was long overdue.

"Finally! Time to start on my novel!" she exclaimed as she stepped out of the bathroom in her towel. Lucy walked across her room to grab her nightgown and change into it. Not wasting a single minute, she sat down at her desk and began writing, quickly immersing into her world of imagination. Being so engrossed with her writing, she barely noticed the newcomer which entered by her window...

"Yo, Luce! What'cha writing?" the intruder placed an arm over her shoulders as he peered at the drafts.

"Kyaa!" Lucy screamed instinctively jumping from her seat, away from the supposed 'intruder'. It took her a moment to realize who that was.

"Natsu! Don't ever scare me like that!" she screeched, trying to regain her normal breathing rate.

"Weirdo. I called you as I entered. But you were so engrossed and didn't even look up." Natsu sighed.

Lucy huffed in annoyance then realized that a certain companion of the dragon slayer wasn't here.

"Natsu, where's Happy?"

"Oh, he's staying with Wendy for the night. He was pretty traumatized from what happened today"

"ehehe...guess I owe him an apology and a fish." Lucy looked down, feeling slightly guilty about that incident.

"You owe me an apology too! You made me kiss Happy!" Natsu whined.

"Oops...sorry..." she giggled "but it was cute though"

"Say Lucy, why didn't you want to kiss me earlier today?"

"...eh?! w-w-what?" she stuttered, obviously caught off-guard with the question. "w-well, b-b-because-"

"because?" Natsu prompted as he leaned nearer to her.

Lucy could only stutter further and it didn't help when her blushing intensified as the dragon slayer stared intently. Officially, she has reached her panic mode and instinctively looked left and right for any object which could serve as a 'barrier'. On the other hand, Natsu was clearly enjoying the reaction that Lucy was having. It was really cute when she's all shy and embarrassed.

'No way! This can't be happening again!' her panicked thoughts flooded her brain as she backed away from Natsu, trying to put a considerable distance between them. Unfortunately for her, it was to no avail as each step she took backwards made the fire dragon slayer take a step forward.

This continued on until her legs hit the edge of the bed, causing Lucy to trip over and fall onto the soft pink comforter. She tried to get up but soon pinned down by him, cutting off any form of escape route.

"Lucy, I'm still waiting for an answer" the dragon slayer smirked, satisfied that his 'prey' has been cornered.

"Natsu..."

Sensing that Lucy wasn't going to continue further, he leaned in, closing the distance between them. This time, there was no Happy or anybody else, for that matter to come between him and Lucy, all except...

"A pillow? Really Luce?" noticing that the Blonde had taken her pillow to block his advances. Chuckling softly, he tossed the pillow aside, "the same trick won't work on me twice."

Natsu quickly moved in and closed the distance, connecting his lips with hers. The celestial mage could only gasp in shock, allowing his tongue access to her mouth. For a moment, it seemed that Lucy had frozen with shock but she soon recovered and kissed him back. The kiss was passionate as their tongues danced, entwining each other. For the both of them, it had seemed to be the best moment of their lives and there was no one in the world that could stop them. Lost in the moment, both Lucy and Natsu had laid down on her bed with their arms entangled each other, holding the other close as if their life depended on it. After what it seemed like hours, the pair finally parted for air.

"Wow..." Lucy breathed as she lay beside Natsu.

"Yeah. Wow." He replied, "that wasn't too difficult was it?"

"Natsu...don't tell me you're just kissing me to get back for what happened today" Lucy frowned as she looked at him.

"Yes, I admit that's part of the reason...But it's mostly because I have feelings for you." Natsu grinned.

"...y-you have feelings for me?" Lucy blushed. "...M-m-me too..." she mumbled the last part out.

"huh? What's that? I can't hear you" the dragon slayer said playfully.

"Idiot. With your senses, you should be able to hear it crystal clear" Lucy pouted cutely as she slapped Natsu's arm.

"Alright, alright. I heard you. That aside, I'm a pretty good kisser, am I?"

"Nope, that was mostly me dominating the kissing just now" Lucy countered playfully.

"Oh? How about a rematch then?"

"Bring it on" Lucy smiled as she connected her lips with Natsu's, starting yet another make-out session.

* * *

The next morning, Natsu woke up first, looking to his side, he saw the blonde beauty still fast asleep cuddling him like a pillow. His mind thought back to the events that happened yesterday, especially last night. Last night was one of the best nights he ever had, their make-out session was pretty intense and it might have progressed into something further if not for the tiredness from the day's events. Still, Natsu felt like he's the happiest person on earth with the girl of his dreams sleeping next to him. Gazing lovingly at the girl beside him, he brushed away a stray lock of hair that tumbled over her face.

"Hmm...Natsu?"

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Natsu replied before giving Lucy a chaste kiss on the lips.

"mmm...morning..." she mumbled while kissing him back.

The two lovebirds were so lost in the moment that they didn't realize a certain cat coming nearer from a distance...

"AH!" a cry came, surprising the pair and causing them to pull apart.

"Happy?" Natsu noticed the blue exceed, who was currently hovering over the window sill.

Happy could only stare in shock. His entire mind only registered a few things at the moment - Natsu, Lucy: kissing on the bed. It only added to his imagination with Natsu being shirtless and Lucy's nightgown was hanging by one strap while the other dangled around her arm.

"Oh my god, you two could have kissed yesterday and now you're making kittens?" he stifled his laughter, "you llllllllllike each other"

"Happy! NO! It's not what it seems" Lucy cried in embarrassment as soon as she realized what had made the exceed say that.

"This is something that I gotta tell everyone..." Happy flying off before Lucy could grab a hold of him.

"Oh no..." Lucy groaned as she watched Happy fly off and slumped against the window sill, muttering incoherently to herself.

"Umm...Luce?" Natsu started tentatively.

"Forget about any fish or apology! That cat better knows what's coming as soon as I got a hold of him!" Lucy burst out suddenly, startling Natsu. He simply sat there and stared in amusement, watching her rant as she collected her things and entered the bathroom.

"That's my weirdo." He chuckled before lying back down on the bed.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? **

**Read &amp; review! ;)**


End file.
